In order to provide a driver of a vehicle with information regarding said vehicle and e.g. the surroundings thereof, vehicles of today are commonly equipped with various gauges, indicators and information displays. For instance, a passenger car is typically provided with a gauge reflecting current level of fuel in the tank, or, should the vehicle be an electrically chargeable vehicle, level of remaining energy available for propulsion of the vehicle. A passenger car is furthermore additionally commonly provided with a trip computer function conveying an estimated vehicle range, which may consider e.g. current fuel level in combination with average fuel consumption. Valuable data related to fuel and range is thereby visualized, which may assist the driver in making choices related to for instance refueling and/or driving style.
US 2012/0179420, for instance, relates to graphically displaying vehicle range and destination information relative to each other and the vehicle location. A trip gauge is disclosed, which conveys vehicle trip information and vehicle range information graphically to assist drivers in qualitatively visualizing and determining whether they can successfully make it to their destination before an on-board source is depleted. Although the displayed information assists the driver in exercising economical driving, it does not, however, in an intuitive manner give the driver guidance to determine a suitable timing for refueling/recharging of the vehicle. That is, a question for the driver to consider, for instance when driving longer distances, commonly involve determining an appropriate timing when refueling/recharging may be desirable. Refueling/recharging the vehicle too soon may implicate that yet another refueling/recharging session may be necessary during the trip, which could have been avoided should refueling/recharging have been performed a bit later.